


סוף המשחק

by TheSilverSeeker



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'd say Dramatic Crowley but, Like So Fucking Stupid, Short, This is just the right amount of drama for, well you'll see, עד מתי הבולשיט שלי
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSeeker/pseuds/TheSilverSeeker
Summary: לכל דבר יש סוף.גם הסוף הזה היה חייב להגיע.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), can be read as Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	סוף המשחק

_ הכותבת מעוניינת להצטרף לכוחות עליונים ותחתונים באשר הם ולהודות לחיים שפיר, שתמיד ידע לפרק ולהרכיב מחדש. _

~

בסופו של דבר זה היה חייב להיגמר.

האחד היה מלאך, והאחר היה שד; פשוט כך, משהו בטבע שלהם - או במה שהפך לטבע שלהם, במקרה של חלקם - היה מנוגד בבסיסו, והדבר הזה, ה _ קשר _ הזה, היה חייב לעמוד למבחן מתישהו. וכך אכן היה, פעם אחר פעם, אבל זה… 

אולי זה מה שישבור אותם.

קרולי לא ראה כל דרך אחרת, ובכל זאת, ידיו רעדו כשניגש לפעול, עצם את עיניו והשאיר אותן עצומות כשביצע את המהלך ההרסני. לרגע שררה דממה. המלאך טעה כשזיהה לפני כן את ההיסוס שלו כתבוסה, וכעת זה חזר והתנקם בו. 

קרולי בגד במלאכים בעבר. הוא לא חשב שככה תיראה הפעם הבאה.

אזירפאל היה שקט כל כך שלקרולי לא הייתה ברירה אלא לפקוח את עיניו, באיטיות, בזהירות, ולראות עד כמה רע המצב. 

ואכן, אזירפאל ישב במקומו כשעל פניו הבעה המומה, משותק כמעט, ועיניו נעוצות בחפץ המקולל ביניהם. קלף 2+, החמישי ברצף. אף אחד מעולם לא ניצח בטאקי בלי ללכלך את הידיים, אבל זה… קרולי לא האמין שירד נמוך כל כך. 

אזירפאל, באופן מפתיע, היה הראשון שדיבר. "יקירי, אני כה מצטער."

קרולי פלט קול שאף גרון גשמי לא אמור להיות מסוגל להפיק, ונופף בידו הפנויה לכל עבר. " _ אתה _ ? אני התחלתי את כל זה! מה יש לך-"

המלאך נד בראשו, צער ניבט בתכול עיניו. "אני חושש שלא הבנת אותי." הוא הושיט את ידו לחפיסה ולקח את עשרת הקלפים שנגזרו עליו, ואז, בתנועה מדויקת של דמוי-אדם שיודע בדיוק מה הוא עומד לעשות, בחר קלף והניח אותו ביניהם.

קרולי הביט בקלף המשוגע. הקלף המשוגע, כטבעם של קלפים, לא נתן לו את דעתו. קרולי הושיט לאזירפאל את הקלפים שנותרו ברשותו בתנועה כמעט מכנית, ובאופן דומה לקח מידיו את המניפה העצומה שלו. "אני לא מאמין," הוא מלמל.

"הו, ובכן…" חיוך ממזרי ריצד בזווית שפתיו של אזירפאל. "קלף אחרון בידי." 

**Author's Note:**

> איכשהו הדבר הזה ניצח בתחרות פאנפיקים של בשורות טובות: הקבוצה הישראלית הנחמדה והמדויקת, ואני עדיין בהלם מה בכלל מה אפילו
> 
> נבט עשתה מזה פודפיק ואני!!!! מתה!!!! היא כל כך טובה וואו תקשיבו 
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/user-1355835-124170600/1ilyd89xspqg?fbclid=IwAR1bGhNLoyVL4izRpfDZrAD5kOM6pl6F4vHu_BvMICLmWYmjpbMD0Z5q7EY


End file.
